As the Heart Grows Warmer
by Masaichu
Summary: A collection of drabbles I have written for communities, along with others not written for anything specific.
1. Lonely Moonlight

Title: The Lonely Moonlight  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 151  
Pairing: Brook-Centric with Couples Implied  
Topic: Doors  
Written For: onepieceyaoi100

Things change when another day closes and a new night opens.

The Deck is devoid of any laughter, only the sounds of wind blowing.

Doors leading to every room are shut tightly, the splintered wood creaking in time with vibrations.

The silence will soon be filled with sounds of pleasure and anguish.

The crew of the ship will sleep soundly with a look of content on their faces.

The empty Crows Nest will soon house a single person.

The wind will be accompanied by a wistful voice.

And he will sit on the ground, staring out at the moon while playing a sorrowful tune.

_'Oh moonlight, do you ever feel alone on those cloud-filled nights...?'_

Things don't always change when another day closes and a new night opens.


	2. Maybe One Day

Title: Maybe One Day  
Rating: K+ to T  
Word Count: 273  
Pairing: Luffy x Usopp, Usopp x ?  
Topic: Journal  
Written For: onepieceyaoi100

_'Maybe one day, that one special someone will be all mine.'_

The eyes of the captain seemed a bit filled with dullness, but a hidden glint of happiness still resided. After having been searching the entire ship's library for something 'interesting' to read, he had finally found it.

A small book sticking out from the shelf where Usopp kept all of his drawing pads and books on inventing.

Just waiting for him to snatch it up and read the contents.

He could still remember how it had talked so much about this special person. What he wanted to do with this person, what he wanted to say so badly.

Things that Luffy couldn't even believe Usopp would write. And the further he read, the more the blush on his face grew.

The only thing that made it hard was that no name was ever given as to whom this mysterious someone was. And it was really starting to make Luffy wonder.

Maybe one day, he would have his one special someone, too.

Omake:

Staring at the book in wonderment, Usopp couldn't figure how he might have left it on a desk in the Boys Quarters where everyone could read it, instead of the safety of the library.

Sitting down at the table, he began to write in it slowly. Thinking of every word he should put down with consideration.

_'Today, I have thought so much about her. My dearest back in Syrup Village...'_


	3. Potential Blackmail

Title: Potential Blackmail  
Rating: T for Swearing  
Word Count: 250  
Pairing: Slight Sanji x Zoro  
Topic: Journal  
Written For: onepieceyaoi100

Of all the things he didn't expect to find on a simple midnight trip to the bathroom, this definitely took the cake.

Zoro stumbled into the moonlight, staring at the book in his arms.

"Baka...Should know better than to leave something this useful laying around."

For a moment, he opened the black diary, skimming the pages before shutting it with a bit of a grunt. This was perfect. He could use this to his advantage. Make him beg for it back before he exposed every secret.

But looking back into the Quarters, he could see the innocent expression on his face.

That was when it hit him. Baka! He was being tricked!! He WANTED Zoro to find it, didn't he? A test, huh?

Well...Two people could play at that game...

Picking up a small weight, he threw it into the trunk he had found the book in. Across the room, he could hear snickering.

Bastard wouldn't be so lucky tomorrow.

Omake:

"Oi! Sanji!!"

Turning to the doorway, Sanji could see Usopp and Luffy, barely containing their laughter over something.

"What's got you two worked up?"

But neither of them could answer as they fell to the floor, laughing. Zoro walked into the doorway between them, smirking while holding up a suspiciously familiar black book...

"Some test, eh Ero-Cook?"


	4. Asking

Title: Asking  
Rating: T to M, Depending on Your Ideas  
Word Count: 92  
Pairing: Usopp x Luffy  
Topic: One More Time  
Written For: onepieceyaoi100

I know you were mad at me.

I shouldn't have run away.

I will never again trust taking a dark alley as a shortcut to anywhere ever again.

Maybe I've asked you too many times for a favor.

For money, warmth, special nights...

I want to cry, I want to scream like always.

I _am_ crying, I _am_ screaming like always.

But I need you to forget all those times, just this once.

I need you _right now_.

And this will be the final time I ever ask anything else of you.


	5. A Merry Little Christmas

Title: A Merry Little Christmas  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 204  
Pairing: LuffyxUsopp  
Topic: Expectent  
Written For: onepieceyaoi100

Weeks of waiting and wondering were still taking there toll on Usopp.

And so when the day finally came and the party was starting to wind down, he was even more expecting.

Christmas doesn't just come and go without one present, and Luffy was definatly the kind to not let anyone forget that.

"Merry Christmas Usopp!" Luffy yelled and proceed to jump up with his arms around Usopp.

A bit of a nervous laugh was what Usopp could muster. "So um...Did you get anything for anyone 'special?'"

"...Was I supposed to?"

The hurt look on Usopp's face was more than enough to know he'd done something very wrong.

So it was a surprise to Usopp when, a week later, he discovered a box on his bed.

Sitting inside the messily wrapped present was an equally messy looking, though still recognizable model. A model he knew far too well.

In his happiness he almost forgot to read the note.

"I want you to be happy, and I know Merry would want you to be happy too. Merry Belated Christmas. - Luffy"


	6. What Hurts the Most

Title: What Hurts the Most  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 152  
Pairing: LuffyxUsopp  
Topic: Orgy  
Written For: onepieceyaoi100

It wasn't that Usopp was against the idea. No, it wasn't that at all.

Alright, he would be lying if he said that. He was against it entirely, but it wasn't because he didn't enjoy such a thing.

It was because it was _Luffy_ asking for it. Luffy. _His_ Luffy. The idea of someone else touching, tasting, defiling the one that was most certainly his made Usopp's skin crawl.

And it hurt inside.

Because it was as though Luffy were saying that their sex life had been...Well, not as liking as he thought it was.

And he said no. No, he was not going to participate. No, he was not going to let Luffy participate. And no, they were _not_ going to go just to watch.

What hurt more than knowing that Luffy had asked, was not knowing _why._


End file.
